Life is Blind
by marmarpenn
Summary: The thing about being blind is people totally underestimate you, take me for example. I have a ton of accomplishments, I can cook (thanks to many day's of practice), I have a wicked sense of smelling and hearing, oh and lets not forget the fact that I'm a hero. OC. Don't own YJ. R&R
1. Chapter 1

The thing about being blind, is well, people underestimate you. For some reason, you don't get that since you've been like this for most of your life, you just adapted to it. That's what humans are supposed to do adapt. People just don't get that, I'm sure you don't completely get it either. I mean you're not the blind one, I am, I understand. If you're blind, and reading this though, it would be high irony.

Unless your listening to it.

Meet me, Niomi Perks, fourteen years old or fifteen (still figuring that one out). I could tell you that I'm completely normal, for a blind girl at least. That I go to school, have friends, live a pretty normally blind girl life.

Haha, I'd just be messing with you. My name is Niomi Perks and I'm a hero.

Yep, I wear a mask superhero shirt, and some tights that really do compliment my ass. Well I wouldn't know exactly, I hope they compliment my ass.

The best thing about being Blind is you don't know how you look, so you don't exacly care. You could imagine yourself as a supermodel and be totally ok with it, like I am.

Before being a hero, I was some sort of science experiment for this place called Cadmus, they enhanced my senses, speed, agility, I even have some super strength, the only thing they messed up was my eyes. Trying to enhance night vision or something, then bam I woke up blind.

I escaped when I was nine or ten, I can't tell which exactly and survived on the streets for around four or five years after that.

Yeah, Dinah, my mentor a.k.a. Black Canary. I met her less than six months ago, running on the streets I was getting mugged, and Dinah went to step in, only to find out I could kcik some serious ass. She honestly didn't belive me when I told her I was blind, most people don't.

Dinah took me in and let's me live with her boyfriend Oliver Queen (aka Green Arrow for those of you who don't know). She's pretty chill, I guess for being Black Canary. Techniclly I'm still in training through, learning all the ways go combat. Dinah tells me I'm too cocky, and sure of myself.

I usually make a pun on how I must be blind to my own problems, she usually sigh's and tells me she's rolling her eyes.

By now, knowing her, she figured out I snuck out. And is looking for me right now, which is why I need to do something big and bold for her to trust me. Well not trust me, with the stunt I'm pulling right now trust may be a stretch. Respect, is more of what I'm hoping for.

I leaped across buildings listening to my surrounding so that I knew I wouldn't fall to the street below. the sound of people shuffling in the building,s the sound of a pigion landing. The sound of car's on the street and people on the sidewalk. It all helped me. Most people would think I'm insane to take such risks, I find it driving to be like this. It helps me feel like I'm in control. I don't need eyesight to live, I need me to live.

I was mid way through city (I only knew this one because I asked Siri on my I phone). I'm more used to Chicago, after being on the run there, I practically memorized the streets there, by smell, the way things felt. Here I was still getting used to things.

I heard the gunshots and yelling, and followed the sound till it got closer and closer ready to spring into action when ready. I got to the edge of the corner, the gunshots had stopped it was now just yelling. I crouched over the rooftop listening to the sounds below me, the words spoken.

"You went off your turff and started to sell the drug over here," yelled someone, "You ought to get punished."

"I should just take care of your gang, and take some turf over here. That's what I ought to do."

More gunshots someone got hit, probably in the leg arm or abdomen, because I heard his screams.

Drug dealers about six to eight on either side, big problem in Star City, I've observed over the past six months. I swear, Dinah or Oliver take down one two more spring up n there place. And here I had a chance to take down two at once. It was risky, I literally jumped in between the gunfire putting my hands up to stop the shooting. One stray bullet came at me I dodged it just in time.

They did, "What the hell little girl, go home."

I snorted, "Sure as soon as you lay down your weapons and turn yourselves in."

"Holy crap, it's Night. Black Canary's side kick."

"Sidekick," I scoffed, "Please."

"Well isn't she the blind one, I bet she's no big deal," another hissed. I don't think he thought I heard him I glared. Somehow word had gotten around that I'm blind, it exploded over the news tabloids about a month ago. Since then it's been even harder for people tpo take me seriously.

"Hey little girl," sneered one, "Just go home, we're out of your league."

I smirked, "Try me."

"Go," said one of the leaders, "Or I'll start shooting."

"Go ahead," I said shrugging my shoulder my lips pulling at a hint of a grin, "I'm not stopping you."

He warily shot a shot, not even close to me, I didn't even hear the whizz of the bullet and I cackled doing a somersault and hitting him straight in the face. He pounded back against the concrete and tried to stand up but I only gave a swift kick to his head.

"She's blind how the hell does she know where any of us are?" said one of the crooks to my left.

"Ultra hearing, ultra smell-unless your odorless ninja's I know where all of you are," I turned to the one who asked the question and laughed before doing a round house kick taking him down. Someone shot a bullet at me and I easily dodged it. Someone came behind me and I put my arm back hititng him in the head.

Another crook took a swing at me I ducked and then kicked my foot out hitting him as hard as I could in the groin sending him spiraling down. I smirked, and someone shot at me again. I dodged that bullet and he shot again. I started to do some round off's towards him while dodgeing the bullets and eventually I got to him swiping him off his feet and kicking him in the temple.

Another person took a lunge at me with a knife and I hit them straight in the face with my fist before they even came at me, then grinned as I turned around and ducked as someone dove at me and sailed straight over me knocking into some garbage can's.

"Bitch's crazy!" one of the remaining ones said, "Run!"

There was three I could tell by their footsteps and just as I was lungeing to go after them a pair of lighter footsteps jumped down, "Holy shit," one said, "It's Black Canary."

"In the flesh," she grinned.

The guns all came out then and I heard swift motions and she dodged them I hurried to join the fight. I tackled one down.

"I thought I told you to never go out on bad guy hunting without me," she said. She didn't sound exactly mad just highly exasperated.

"Must have slipped my mind," I said rolling my eyes.

"Sure," she said, "Hitting her guy down." Then we both hit the last guy in the head on either side so he slumped to our feet.

"Your not too made are you?" I said scratching my head.

"I wish I was mad," she said almost sounding like she was smiling but it soon disappeared after she sighed, "Tie these guys up and come home immediately. We need to talk."

A half an hour later I'd made it to Oliver's expensive house on the North side of Star City. When I walked in the door I knew something was immediately different. Dinah was there but so were three other people. I guessed one of them was Oliver, after living with him it's almost as if I memorized his breathing mechanisms. At first I thought one of them was Roy or Artemis Green Arrows ex and current Protege, but then I noticed his breathing was almost too light. Like he hardly needed oxygen at all. Then there was another one which was way too heavy to be Roy or Artemis either.

"We have two guests, I was seriously hoping to be greeted with food." I commented closing the door behind me, "I'm guessing Superhero guest's too. One smells like saltwater so he's I'm contemplating probably Atlantean or just really hangs out at the beach way too often and another smells like city sewage and bad city sewage so I'm guessing, Chicago, Gotham, or New York."

"Told you she was good Bats," I head Oliver comment.

"Gotham," the one who smelled like sewage said, "And I just had this suit cleaned."

"I know," I commented dryly, "I smell the laundry detergent too. Just it takes awhile to get the smell of sewage away."

"Night," said Dinah, "this is Batman and Aqualad."

"You can call me Kaldur," said the other one. He had a distinct accent.

"Definitely Atlantean," I muttered.

"We're here to make an offer," Batman said, "Eight months ago a team of young hero's was formed in order to do the more covert and behind the scenes missions. You seem like a likely candidate for the team."

"A team," I seethed with a light chuckle, "Dinah can tell you how much I work well with people."

"You are frustrating Niomi," Dinah said almost sounding proud of it she should be in my opinion (yet most people find my attitude a major turn down. Which is most likely why I have no friends), "But you've proven yourself several times over the past few months how independent you are. This will help make you a better hero. The Justice League won't always be around. You are the future of it, and these are the rest of the future. you should get to know them. This will also be a good opportunity to separate yourself from me."

"Good point," I said, "I'll join or whatever. Just I really am starving. Can we eat now?"

****Hey guy's, I know this isn't my other stories. Just I've had majior writer's block lately. This story randomly popped into my head when one of my dearest friends who is blind told me it'd be totally awesome for DC to make a blind Superhero (Marvel has but neither of us are Marvel fans). So I was all like I'd totally do it, even it's not offical and it's fanfiction but she's ok with it. (That is exactly why in the beginning I put the point of 'Uless your listening') because I'm reading this outloud to my friends. I will be sure to update Lantern Girl and Control after I get done with this nutorious writers block. But anyway tell me what you think!****


	2. Chapter 2

The day started out particularly normal, but considering this afternoon was when I was officially meeting my new teammates, I had a feeling it wouldn't stay that way.

As I walked into Star City High (this fancy private school Oliver's paying for, for me to go to) I plug in my earphones and ignore the senseless chatter around me, and instead concentrating on the wonderful rhythm of Fall Out Boy.

So now I'm basically deaf and blind, I'm practically Helen Keller by now. Of course since I'm a freak science experiment, the overuse of clones and perfumes is helping me from not running into people. And the fact that over the past month I've been enrolled here I've memorized the hallway's of the campus.

I smelt them a few feet away and stopped immediately turning around and unplugging my ear buds, "Hey Ember, Adam."

"How do you do that?" I heard Ember hissed.

"Do what," I asked innocently.

"Your freaking blind, and you have your ear buds up to an insane volume yet you still know when we're about to be here? How do you do _that?"_

I tilted my sunglasses down so they could see me role my lifeless blue eyes, "Magic."

"Naw," Ember said, "I'm thinking along the lines of your a insane Lab Experiment."

"You don't know the half of it," I muttered.

"Haha," Adam said, "Very funny. But seriously how do you do that. Are you like secretly not blind and just not telling me?"

I snorted, "Sure, because I'd lie about being blind. That's not weird and highly twisted. That'd be like you two lying about being twins."

"You don't even know what we look like," Adam said.

"You smell the same, so I'm guessing you look the same. Is this a wrong?"

"Some times I'm not sure if your jokeing or not," Ember said I could pracilly feel her roll her eyes at me.

I cracked a half hearted smile and allowed Ember to loop her arm around mine leading me through the halls of my high school. I didn't need her to help me, but I knew it made her feel better. And less creeped out that I could smell and hear my way around.

Ember and Adam were my first friends at school, and well since I came my only friends. There the ones that never asked the stupidly obvious questions like 'if you can't see how do you recognize people?'. If anything they accepted it as me, my blindness isn't a curse, or a burden. It was something added to me, a horrible thing, but apart of me and I got used to it.

Ember and Adam were twins, they do smell alike too. They smell like a Mexican restaurant, meaning there probably latino of some sort. Everything about them scream's Latino. Ember and Adam like everything they eat incredibly spicy. (It drives me insane.) and also why the hate Taco Bell with a living passion, or when they randomly slip into Spanish when there angry. I'd like to say portotrican, I don't know for sure but that's my best guess so far.

The rest of the day went on as normally I just sat through my barely bearable classes until the bell rang. Dinah picked me up throwing the uniform at me which I barely caught before it hit me in the face, "Get dressed your meeting the team today."

"Right now, but I haven't eaten yet?" I whined.

Dinah chuckled lightly, "Saw that coming, don't worry kiddo we'll drop by McDonolds on the way to the zetabeam."

"Sweet," I said, "Your the best Dinah."

"Uhuh," she said, "Think about that before you sneak off again to try to prove yourself."

"That again," I said, "I told you sorry like a gazillion times last night."

"One gazillion less, Niomi- I'm responsible for you. Your not just my partner, your also my responsibility. You can't just run off like that."

"Hey I can take care of myself," I argued, "I've done a perfectly fine job before you came along."

Dinah sighed, "Before I came along you were pracicilly starved to death, the only food you could get was from the dumpsters, and from what you stole."

"I did what I had to," I muttered, "I may not be proud of-"

"I am," she said, "Your one of the strongest kid's I've ever met. That's why I allowed you to become my sidekick."

"Does the team know about well...about me."

"A little," Dinah said, "We haven't told them your blind, I figured you'd love to do the honor for that. You can share whatever else you like."

"So they don't know that I'm from Cadmus. Or how we're related or anything."

"It's not like there going to think your my daughter kiddo," Dinah said with a chuckle, "We look nothing alike."

"Whatever," I said, "Just as long as they know nothing about me."

"The team has there own secrets, they've eventually shared them. You don't have to right away, but I advise you eventually do. Otherwise you might be put against them."

"Fine," I said hardly paying attention, "Whatever."

Twenty minutes later we zetabeamed to the Cave I heard the array of voices, "A new recruit."

"She's only been in the hero buisness for what-a few months?" another voice said.

"We belive that Nightshade is more than ready for the stress' of the team," said a voice I recognized. Batman. "You were all once knew. Some of you were even just starting hero business at the same time as starting the team."

"Well Artemis is _different," _said a voice.

"Oh well thanks oh mighty boyfriend for calling me different," another familiar voice say, "Hey Niomi."

Artemis Crock, protégé of Green Arrow, I liked her. She was a no nonsense type of girl and has even taught me some Archery skills...but that doesn't exactly work well with the whole blind thing but she also taught me extra hand on hand fighting techniques.

I swore I felt glances go towards me, and I heard the sound of people uncomfortably shuffling there feet back and forth.

"Name's Niomi," I said crossing my arms.

"Wait a second, you and Artemis already know each other?"

"Duh," Artemis said, "Protégé of Green Arrow who is sort of kind of Canary's boyfriend."

"I belive it's time for the team's training," Batman said, "Canary, I trust you can deal with this."

"Hopefully," my mentor said, "I'm sure any more teenager's added to this group and my whole head will be grey."

"It isn't already," I said, "I must be _seeing _things wrong."

Artemis snorted from bedside me.

"Niomi," Canary warned but I could tell by the tone of her voice she was smirking.

"Wait a sec," said the annoying voice from earlier the one Artemis referred to as her boyfriend,I think his name was Wally "Am I missing something."

"Two things actually," Artemis said.

"Wha-"

"Figure it out," me and Artemis said in sync.

"Well they sure are buddy, buddy," I heard a younger voice cackle. He seemed younger thirteen maybe fourteen. Canary told me Batman had a young protoge she called him Nightwing, and an even younger one in training who was replacing him as Robin.

"Ok first up Conner and Niomi."

"Really," Conner said, "your like two feet tall."

"Four foot eleven as a matter of fact, and I'm ready to kick your ass thank you very much."

"Oooh," said Nightwing, "Someone with a bigger ego that Conner, this ought to be interesting."

I grinned, Artemis guided me to the platform.

"So," I said, "What's your powers."

"Half Kryptonian," he said casually, "Yours."

"None," I said, "Unless you count the fact that I'm blind."

"Wha-"

"Go!" Canary instructed. I did a swift round house kick and he fell on his back with a thud.

"_Failure, Superboy."_

"Your blind," Conner said in exasperation.

"She's blind," a girl voice squeaked, "than how-"

"Great job," Canary said approvingly and I couldn't help the smug grin that had pulled my lips into a wry smile.

"I'm not going to fight a blind girl," Conner said.

"You already did, and I just beat you."

"I was distracted," he snapped.

"In a real fight you still would have lost," I said, "You wanna rematch big guy?"

"Your blind," a girl said with the same accent Kaldur had, "It's quite interesting how you still found him. Echolocation?"

"Hardly," I said, "I smelt and heard him. I have ultra senses. Though Echolocation would be nice, I could totally rock one of the Batsuits and everything."

"But your blind," said Wally.

"Stop gaping Baywatch," said Artemis, "If she was a really a bad fighter do you think Canary would have enlisted her as her partner."

"So," I said, "Who's next."

"I am," grinned the young kid.

"Well it should be evenly matched considering there the same height," I heard Artemis's boyfriend mumble.

"I'm blind not deaf," I said rolling my eyes, "and I'm not short, I'm fun sized."

"That's one way to put it," said, "but I still have time to grow."

"Trying to get me riled up eh?" I said with a smirk, "It's not working."

"Go ahead!" Canary said.

I through the first punch and I head the whoosh of a cape as he ducked. He kicked my nee's and I almost fell but instead I bended backwards in somersault and got on my feet. Dick charged again and I jumped over him using his shoulder as a vault.

"Well, you gymnast form could use a little work. But I am impressed."

I turned around going to kick him in the chest, he caught my foot and flipped me to the ground.

"_Failure Nightshade."_

"Nope," I said, "Not yet."

I grabbed Dick's foot and flipped over so my forearm was on his neck, "Impressive," he grinned, "You've earned my approval."


End file.
